twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Swordsman
Introduction Hey there TWRPG community~ This is knnisai, here to talk to you about the Swordsman hero. This guide's main goal is just to provide general information about the hero so that you, the ones reading this and maybe future swordsmen, will have a better understanding of this hero. *Note: the guide is liable to change at any time to update and/or correct information *Note2: guide may not be 100% accurate Class info The Swordsman He carries a very distinct sword on his back. His long, blue hair makes it easy to spot him in the capital. He always wears a mask, and no one knows why. The Swordsman is an AGI type hero who's strong points are his DPS and his ability to stun with several of his skills. Not only that, but the Swordsman also has a few chain skills that can be used after his main skills to increase his arsenal of attacks. Whether it is against a single or multiple foes, the Swordsman has the ability to take em all on. Pros - High Skill-oriented DPS - Several Skills can stun - Has splash - Passive Empower skill - Can fight multiple enemies at once Cons: - Extremely skill-oriented - Tad squishy - May have to rely on Hit & Run tactics - Auto/Normal attack is slower than other AGI heroes Skills -: A. Innate Skill: Quick Draw :- Quick Draw is your Innate Skill, or the skill you start off with. It is a passive skill that gives your normal attack splash, as well as making it so that after you use a skill your next attack will become Empowered, so that it will deal bonus damage. You will know if your Quick Draw is on when you see the text ACTIVE next to your Swordsman. *Note: your attack speed is reduced, so you can't attack as fast as other AGI heroes' normal attacks -: B. First Skill: Rising Dragon Strike :- Rising Dragon Strike is the first skill you unlock at level 5, due to the way it works, the skill only hits multiple targets if they are behind the you use the skill on, but it can hit them if they are next to your target as long as they are a bit behind it *Note: This skill can stun *Note2: Allows you to use Slice after use -: B1. First Chain Skill: Slice :- Slice if the first chain skill you are able to use. It is one of your mobility skills, that lets you dash from one spot to another dealing line damage along the way To use it, attack something with Rising Dragon Strike first, then for the next several seconds, Slice will be available for you to use via hotkey W *Note: This skill can stun *Note2: Will dash in the direction you use it in *Note3: Crescent Slash can not be used while Slice is up since they share the same hotkey -: C. Second Skill: Crescent Slash :- The next skill you get, Crescent Slash, is similar to Slice, in that its a mobility skill where you dash from one spot to another. The difference being is that the damage only occurs when you arrive at the targeted spot. This skill is quite useful as an escape method. *Note: Deals damage against magic immune *Note2: Allows you to use Wind Slash after use *Note3: Reduces armor of those hit by it *Note4: Hits those in front of cast point -: C1. Second Chain Skill: Wind Slash :- Your second chain skill, usable after Crescent Slash, and hotkey E. This skill is one of your AoE (Area of Effect) skills, but not only that, it also has some knockback. Great for taking out small mobs. *Note: Sword Storm cannot be used while Wind Slash is up since they share the same hotkey -: D. Third Skill: Sword Storm :- This skill allows you to create an offensive barrier around yourself, that damages nearby enemies all around you. While Sword Storm is active, it allows you to move and use your other skills as well. Lasts for several seconds before wearing off. *Note: Allows you to use Flash Step after use *Note2: Increased Magic Resist. for short duration after use *Note3: Increased movement speed while active -: D1. Third Chain Skill: Flash Step :- Shunpo! Flash Step is a fun skill that lets you dash from one target to the next. It requires Sword Storm to be active while you use it so that means while you are moving around you'll still be damaging nearby enemies. One nice thing about Flash Step is that not only is it strong, it can also stun and deals damage in a line. Since it deals more damage the farther away you use it, it is great for jumping into battle as an opening move. *Note: This skill can stun *Note2: Has small knockback *Note3: Rising Dragon Strike can not be used while this skill is up as they share the same hotkey -: E. Fourth Skill: Swords of Illusion :- Swords of Illusion is a rather nice skill in that it has two parts to it. The passive part makes it so that after you use your chain skills you will draw out a Sword of Illusion, for a maximum of 8 floating, swirling, black swords of death. What's nice about having them up is that each one gives you a bonus 2% AGI, for a maximum of +16% AGI! More AGI = more skill damage, so what's not to love? Oh, that's right, the next part of this skill. Swords of Illusion also has an active part to it, where you take all your current drawn swords and fire them at the target. *Note: The active part of the skill can stun *Note2: To maximize your DPS potential, always have 8 Swords of Illusion drawn at all times *Note3: Should be used more as a last resort or final attack, unless you can easily re-draw your swords so you can maintain potential DPS due to the bonus AGI *Note4: Using Illusal Dance gives 4 Swords of Illusion -: F. Fifth Skill: Illusal Dance :- This skill is another one of your AoE skills and a flashy one at that. Illusal Dance is activated as soon as you hit the button for it, so to make sure you don't miss be sure you have the target, or targets, in range. Also a nice thing about this skill is that those hit by it take 10% more damage from skills, so it's a nice opening move for your Ultimate Skill. *Note: This skill can stun *Note2: Highly recommended to be one of your opening moves against bosses -: G. Ultimate Skill: Genocide Storm :- Blazing Light-speed Death for you, for you, and for you! This is your Ultimate Skill, Genocide Storm. When activated, the Swordsman will dash all over the area, slashing all who are unfortunate enough to enter the range of his skill. He will slash repeatedly all over the place then finally come to a stop with a final slash. If you thought Illusal Dance was flashy, then pull out your shades for your Ultimate. *Note: This skill can stun *Note2: Best used after Illusal Dance Tactics Anti-magic shield Now one of the first things you and/or party should do is to make the boss activate its AMS or Anti-Magic Shield. Now this is especially important for Swordsmen because our main source of DPS comes from our skills. And yes Skills = Magic. Now since we also aren't exactly tanks, it tends to be a better option to immediately pull back once the shield has been activated, and just wait it out till it wears off. Once it has, then feel free to charge in with your party to take down the boss. Quote: The avatar buff Luckily not all bosses, have this, but the ones are rather troublesome for Swordsmen. Since not only do they have AMS, with Ava they have another way to become spell immune, so once again that deeply affects our DPS. But not only are they spell immune, they also get a damage and defense buff while its up. The best way to respond to this is just back up and wait for it to wear off. Though if you're lucky, the boss will activate AMS while its Avatar is up so you will have a bigger window of time to spam your skills on them. Tips :- B1. Stat Distribution -: When it comes to most heroes, the best stat to pool into will be your main stat. Since Swordsmen are AGI heroes, that goes without saying that you should put all your points into AGI since all of your skills heavily rely on AGI to deal the most optimum amount of damage. Don't worry too much about putting stats into STR since you can get STR and HP from items. And you shouldn't put any into INT since you don't need it because you have no Mana. :- B2. Understanding your Skills -: One of the most important things to know is your skills. Not all strategies will work for every single situation, so it is best to know how your skills work and function, not just with your other skills, but with other people as well. The best strategy/tactic is one that can easily change and adapt to any situation to produce the best results, the ideal all-around style if you will. Of course there are strategies that are going to work very efficiently but sometimes, things happen and its best to be able to respond accordingly. So learn and understand so you will be prepared for anything :- B3. Saving Powders -: This is a great thing to do since it will help everyone start doing raid bosses sooner for the next game, instead of having to wait for Yeti to spawn every minute or so just to get 1 Yeti's Teeth, that isn't even a 100% drop. You can save one of each powder type: Holy, Red, Blue, Green and White, and it is usually better to save the higher types first than the lower. So if you can only fit 3 powders into your bag, get the Holy, Red and Blue. :- B4. Upgraded Pickaxes -: Upgraded Pickaxes are a great thing to have they make it easier to collect materials for upgrades or making powders. For now you'll want to get a Sturdy Magical Pickaxe which can be crafted by taking a Rusty Magical Pickaxe and 30 Lesser Magical Stones to the Blacksmith and hitting the Forge button. Don't worry about getting an Abyssal or Mithril Pickaxe since you should use your Dark Matter and Mithril to make yourself some better equipment first. Equipment This is probably what most viewers will want to know about. How to gear the Swordsman. Now some things to keep in mind.. The Swordsman is more of a Skill-Based DPS type, so in that regard, the aim is to maximize skill damage. Swordsmen get their DPS from their AGI, so items that increase AGI and Skill Damage will be the most ideal, but that doesn't mean you have to play your Swordsman that way. If you want to get some items that are more for tanks, because you have some trouble staying alive then that works too. Remember this is your Swordsman, so play it how you want. *Note: The following list of items are recommendations Weapons - Name: Asmodeus, the Archdevil's Greatsword Level: 360 Stats: - 20,000 Damage - 1,300 Strength - 1,300 Agility - 500 Additional Points to Main Stat - Passive chance to unleash Chaos Strike - Scales with User's Stats Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Eximelia, the True Unholy Sword + Ancient Writings + A Page of the Unholy Book + A Page of the Bible + Dark Matter + Adamantium Name: Eximelia, The True Unholy Sword Level: 340 Stats: - 11,000 Damage - 1,250 Agility - Passive chance to cast Unholy Strike - Scales with users stats Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Eximelia, The Unholy Sword + Ancient Writings + A Page of the Unholy Book + Orichalcum + 30 Gold ore Name: Eximelia, The Unholy Sword Level: 340 Stats: - 8,500 Damage - 900 Agility - Passive chance to cast Unholy Strike on attack - Scales with users stats Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Corrupt Angel Name: Winter's Tear Level: 350 Stats: - 17,000 Damage - 1,550 Strength - 1,500 Agility - Passive slow effect on attack, ignores magic resistance - Every 8th attack deals bonus damage, ignores magic resistance Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Spider Queen Name: Claws of Destruction Level: 340 Stats: - 17,000 Damage - 1,100 Strength - 1,500 Agility - +0.25 Crit Multiplier - Passive chance to cast Doomsday on each attack, large area of effect damage - Scales with users stats Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Demon Lord - Each time it fails to proc, the proc chance increases Helms Name: Archangle's Halo Level: 360 Stats: - 750 Armor - 300 Strength - 250 Agility - Base Attack Damage +75% - Active: Blocks incoming magic (3 minute CD) Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Sacred Helm + Ice Cobweb + Dark Matter + A Page of the Bible + Mithril + 40 Gold ore Name: Sacred Helm Level: 340 Stats: - 500 Armor - Increased health regeneration - Active: Blocks incoming magic (4 minute CD) Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Guardian Angels Name: Horns of Destruction Level: 360 Stats: - 410 Strength - 480 Agility - 6% Skill Damage - 8% Damage Taken - Active: Emanates a destructive beam with 900 range, 325 radius (Deals primary stat X 100 damage) - Reduces affected enemies armor by 8% for 12 seconds (Does not stack) (2 minute 30 second CD) Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Horn of the Demon Lord + Dark Matter + Bloodstone + Dragon Scale Name: Horns of the Demon Lord Level: 340 Stats: - 540 Armor - 240 Strength - 180 Agility - 7.5% Damage Reduction - Active: On use, drain target’s life-force over 5 seconds Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Demon Lord Armor Name: Vest of Protection Level: 350 Stats: - 800 Armor - 250 Strength - 700 Agility - Passive: Absorbs 3000 Damage every 8 sec Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Mana Ancient Name: Cruoris, the Armor of Blood Level: 360 Stats: - 430 Armor - 760 Agility - 6% Skill Damage - Special Effect: Stores 1% of damage dealt in Cruoris, gaining it as max health temporarily. (Capped at Agility X 2.5) - Active: Releases Cruoris, dealing Stored Health X 30 damage to nearby enemies. Gains 15% Agility bonus for 12 seconds, 150 seconds CD Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): Items Needed to Craft - Dekaros, the Unholy Armor + Dark Wings + A Page of the Unholy Book + Bloodstone + Count's Memento + Dragon Bone Name: Dekaros, the Unholy Armor Level: 340 Stats: - 675 Armor - 500 Strength - 500 Agility - 2.5% Skill Damage - Passive chance to reduce attacker’s armor Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Corrupt Angel Name: Plates of Regeneration Level: 350 Stats: - 1,000 Armor - 650 Strength - 250 Agility - Upon reaching critical Health, powerful Health regeneration occurs Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Mana Ancient Accessories Name: Demonis, the Devil Lord's Ring Level: 360 Stats: - 1,000 All Stats - 125 Move Speed - 7% Skill Damage - Increase nearby Allies' Armor Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Ring of Darkness or Ring of Light, + Dark Matter + Dark Wings Name: Ring of Darkness Level: 340 Stats: - 550 All Stats - 100 Move Speed - 4% Skill Damage Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - A Page of the Unholy Book + Fragment of Corrupt Angel’s Feather + Mithril + Orichalcum Name: Ring of Light Level: 340 Stats: - 500 All Stats - 125 Move Speed - Increase nearby Allies Armor by 200 Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - A Page of the Bible + Mithril + Fragment of Angel’s Feather + Orichalcum Name: True Guardian Ring Level: 340 Stats: - 360 Armor - 850 Strength - 800 Agility - Massively increased health regeneration - Reduces magic damage taken by 15% Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Guardian Ring + Dark Wings + Adamantium + Mithril Name: Guardian Ring Level: 340 Stats: - Armor 220 - Strength 450 - Agility 350 - Increased health regeneration - Reduces magic damage taken by 10% Crafted: No Other Note(s): - Obtained from Guardian Spirit Name: Everfrost Gauntlet Level: 320 Stats: - 725 All Stats - 3% Skill Damage - Reduce damage taken by 350 - Reduce magic damage taken by 18% Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Frost Web Brooch + Ice Cobweb + 30 Gold ore Name: Frost Web Brooch Level: 320 Stats: - 700 Agility - 5,000 Health - 10% Attack Damage - Deals 400 pure damage on each attack - Passive chance to reduce Armor on attack Crafted: No Other Note(s): Obtained from Spider Queen Others Name: Corrupt Crystal Wings Level: 300 Stats: - 425 All Stats - 9% Skill Damage - Massively increased Regeneration Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Corrupt Crystal Fragment + Corrupt Creations + Fragment of Corrupt Angel’s Feather Name: Frozen Heart Level: 350 Stats: - 750 All Stats - Slows nearby enemies - Reduce magic damage received by 15% Crafted: Yes Other Note(s): - Items Needed to Craft - Ice Cobwebs + Fragment of Angel’s Feather + Fragment of Corrupt Angel’s Feather + Adamantium + Frorist + 12 Blue Powder Item builds DPS-Swordsman: - Avenger - Horns of Destruction/Archangle's Halo - Cruoris, the Blood Armor/Vest of Protection - Potion of Corruption/Demonis, the Devil Lord's Ring - Corrupt Crystal Wings Survival-Swordsman: - Asmodeus, the Archdevil's Sword/Winter's Tear - Archangle's Halo - Vest of Protection/Plates of Regeneration - True Guardian Ring - Frozen Heart Etc For other items and drops from bosses, refer to Venom_Strike's ever growing list by clicking here :-: VI. Other Notes :-: Be sure to add ZelusTW to keep track of the public games :-: VII. Credits :-: Well.. for those of you who actually made it this far reading all that xD I would like to take the time to thank several people.. - First off thanks to the creator of the map - Thanks to Venom_Strike for not only providing a mass amount of info, but for posting a thread on the old forums that inspired me to make this guide and helping me out consistently in-game getting gear xD - Cereal_Triumph for helping me as well with in-game runs and providing info on gear - Thanks to pazzy for sharing his more detailed knowledge of the Swordsman hero - The admins who manage the forums and the bot that hosts the pub games - And a thanks to the viewers who actually took the time to read all this xD Guide credits by: knnisai Category:Classes